planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar's Ape Colony (CE)
Caesar's Ape Colony is a colony of apes led by Caesar during and after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. In 10 years the colony grows to 2000 apes as ape families begin to take shape. During the 10 years that separate the forming of the colony and its continued growth, Caesar himself establishes his own family consisting of Cornelia, a female chimp whom he had become close to during his time at the San Bruno Primate Facility and becomes the father of a son they name River and a baby born sometime before the rediscovery of humans in San Francisco. Many of these apes would go on to form Caesar's Council of Apes. Caesar's Laws After the village was built, Caesar with the help of his newly formed council established laws that the apes must abide by. These laws include: *Knowledge is Power. *Apes. Together. Strong. *Home. Family. Future. *Ape Never Kill Ape. Known Apes Image Gallery Caesar.jpg|Caesar commands the battle on the bridge. Caesar.png|Caesar hisses. CaesarCornelia.jpg|Caesar and wife Cornelia. RisebabyCaesar.jpg|Baby Caesar. CaesarGoodbye.jpg|Caesar says goodbye to his adoptive human father, Will. Off Caesar.jpg|Caesar DotPotA Poster. Off Maurice.jpg|Gorilla DotPotA poster. Mauricetwig.png|Maurice watches over Caesar. Maurice 2.jpg|Maurice in his cage. Maurice (ROPOTA).png|Maurice's eyes are Green!. Dotpota Rocket First look.jpg|Rocket DotPotA poster. Off Koba.jpg|Koba DotPotA. Rise of the Planet of the Apes koba.png|Koba, Caesar's Rival. Cornelia.jpg|Cornelia, Caesar's wife and the Colony's Queen. Corneliacage2.jpg|Cornelia's Empty Cage. Corneliacage1.jpg|Cornelia asleep in her cage. Buck 3.jpg|Caesar's loyal friend and bodyguard. Buck2.jpg|Headlong. BuckPlane.jpg|Buck brings down the Helicopter. Caesar Wet.jpg|Caesar wet and not happy. Caesar Mouth.jpg|Caesar issues an order "Apes together Strong". Caesar's Infant Son.jpg|Caesar's Newborn son - one of the newest members of the colony. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-poster.jpg|Father and Child. 1396985361009-10-uv046-0460-v137-le1092.jpg|Caesar in the Ape Village. 1396985361008-09-ss036-0180-v157-le1077.jpg|Caesar on the war path. 1396985361007-08-rr101-0110-v1021203.jpg 1396985361005-06-ns028-0050-v122-le1083.jpg|Caesar and Koba. 1396985361003-04-lm019-0350-v186-le1055.jpg|Apes go rogue. 1396985361002-03-rc007-0020-v248-le1163.jpg|Apes ride to battle. 1396985361000-01-bt079-0360-v142-le1027.jpg|Caesar holds a shotgun while River watches. 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|Caesar, Koba and Malcolm. Image.jpg|Caesar turns to see his ape colony. Caesar and Malcolm watch their families interact.jpg|Caesar with Malcolm somewhere inside the boundaries of the village. Caesar meets his second son for the first time.jpg|Caesar (in war paint) witnesses the birth of his second son. An injured River speaks with his father.jpg|River. River with his parents and new baby brother.jpg|The Ape Royal Family. Caesar watches Malcolm jump.jpg|Caesar and Malcolm on the top of the dam wall. Caesar jump.png|Caesar jumps. River Roars!.png|River shows aggression Caesar with Cornelia & Infant.png|Caesar bonds with Cornelia and their new son. Trivia *The Gorillas are probably the only members of Caesar's colony that aren't as smart as the other Apes. Buck, the first Gorilla in Caesar's uprising, wasn't shown to be exposed to The Simian Flu, and even if he had been, he died during the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. *It is seen in promo images for the action figure of the bonobo Koba, he has different war paint then Caesar, Rocket and Maurice while in the poster he has similar paint to the others. This could be an implication that within the main colony there are tribes of families. To be confirmed. Category:Apes Category:Gorillas Category:Chimpanzees Category:Bonobos Category:Orangutans Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army Category:Caesar's Ape Colony Category:Caesar's Council of Apes